As one
by Yumiii
Summary: Sequel to Desert Rose. For them, it was a calm before the storm. Just when everything seemed perfect, a threat arrives that could crush the peace between the two brunettes, and jeopardize the safety of Zero and their children. M/M/M KanameXZeroXSacred(OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**I'm not forcing anyone to read a fiction that has my OC. Yes, my fluffy werewolf-vampire crossbreed with wings Sacred is in a sexy three-way relationship with Zero and Kaname. HATE IT? Then leave, with the back button or the X at the corner of your program kicking your butt on the way out.

-This fic is for MY amusement, and those who wish to enjoy reading it-

Yayness! Procrastinating as usual. This is going to be short story, a few chapters long. Flower is 4/5th complete. CoH is... still in progress... -shot-. Crap, I should really get my gear going XD

Btw, Skarre is pronounced in a very odd fashion. It's like 'scar-ray'.

Also, the story jumps right into the action, so sorry if everything seems so rushed or burst of no-storyline.

* * *

-As one-

* * *

Even when the strong winds blew with treacherous snow, the two vampires were far from being chilled by the potentially dangerous winter. The blanket had been a warm protector, but it was incomparable to the heated body Kaname and Zero had been sleeping against. The form itself rose and fell gentle, making it almost like a child in a rocking bed. The rhythm was smooth, calm and relaxing.

In the deep mountainous zone, within a cave, a small group of three settled. A small flame flickered, burning what remains of the dry twigs. The fire had been what kept them warm at the start, but now it was the natural body heat of the Exile's.

The large wolf rotated its neck a little more to the side, resting its large head on his arm. At the same time, the neighbouring figure close by shifted in his sleep with a soft moan. Scarlet eyes opened, peering at the silver-haired individual. Sacred's ears, one which had a small bit chipped off, flicked as he subconsciously remained alert to his surroundings. He had been endlessly cautious to dangers, keeping every senses of his sharp. However, it wasn't only thing keeping him on watch.

Rearing his head up, he looked over to his side where his two mates were. Zero had taken the spot close to his front, whereas Kaname spooned the other from the back. The blanket was pulled up to their necks, and a furry wing was a second cover, and aided in keeping the cloth in place. It provided a warm haven, especially for an ex-human who stood little chance against mother nature.

Zero shifted in his sleep again, coming to bury his face into the thick scruff. This time, it woke the brunette, and scarlet met hazel.

As if possessing some form of silent communication, Kaname's hand shifted just as Sacred's nose nudged under the blanket. Both came to contact a firm protrusion from the sleeping figure's middle, unbeknownst to him. They prodded the roundness very carefully, as though they were handling a fragile object. But that was no lie. Within Zero right now, was the most fragile life that would have ever came into any of theirs.

Two and a half months had passed. During this time, much had happened. The good and bad times fluctuated as and when it pleased, but that was what led the trio to this day. They were dependent on each other, and it had been proven through thick and thin.

"What are you two doing...?" A soft, tired voice muttered. Zero's own hand came to lazily swat away an offending cold nose and a ticklish set of fingers from his belly. When he finally got both objects to leave him be, he snuggled against Sacred once more.

Chuckling at the hunter's lack of response when he went to stroke the tummy once more, Kaname glanced over at the other non-human. "I'll go find some burning material."

The pureblood received a brief nod. Sacred watched as Kaname eased out from under both the blanket and his wing, ensuring that Zero was tucked in well before he walked towards the one-way entrance of the cave. He pulled up his cloak's hoody, more for protection against the snow hitting his face rather than keeping his self-regulatory system warm. The white snow eventually caused the black-cloaked figure to seemingly disappear, even to the Exile's keen eyesight.

Returning his attention to his other mate, Sacred nuzzled Zero right under his chin, giving a small lick. The latter muttered out something incoherent and Sacred decided to leave him be. Taking to observing instead, he watched as the human's shoulders move very briefly with each inhalation. Zero has been sleeping a lot, but it wasn't unnatural. Not for a birthing parent anyway.

Sacred wondered if Zero knew that he was due soon. According to the conversation he overheard often between Zero and Yuuki, this realm dwellers presumed that the pregnancy would last approximately nine months. In true fact, it would be a mere third of it. Werewolves would only carry for three months.

The hunter was already showing the common signs of being ready. Physically, he had been spending much of his time sleeping rather than the usual gentle trainings he still did. He was conserving a lot of energy this way. In addition to the long sleeping hours, much of the bearer's time awake was spent eating, which came as no surprise to Sacred. The burden of having to carry was probably taxing on Zero's body, considering the boy was only human.

He had not the stronger blood of vampires or werewolves. A lot of energy was spent on the growth of the young. Thankfully for Zero, he didn't need to do it for nine months. Sacred couldn't imagine what his mate would look like if he had to go through the normal human gestation.

Another trait had been isolation from other people except his partners. Sacred had noticed it when his mate got unusually snappy at others, sometimes even at Kaname and he. Zero insisted to be away from the main estate. At first, the pureblood was confused at the sudden request, and Sacred had to explain to his cousin in private what was truly going on. Understanding this, the duo took Zero to this cave about three days ago, away from strangers' eyes. It had been a location the Exile had found during his exploration around the estate. It was 't big, but was cozy enough just for the three of them.

From then on, Zero had been a lot calmer and less aggressive.

Kaname and Sacred took turns to head back to the estate to retrieve supplies, and inform Yuuki or any other occupants of their status. None of the other vampires were truly worried, but none could hide their excitement. They had been explained of Zero's condition, and Yuuki had been the one looking forward to the newborn the most.

Contented by the conditions surrounding them, Sacred's placed his chin on a paw, keeping his head off the ground though the cold had never truly bothered him. Zero had already drifted back to sleep moments ago. Ears flicking a little, he kept his consciousness partially awake, ready for anything which could ruin this peace.

* * *

-As one-

* * *

Kaname would pick up branches that were nearer to the ground, as they were usually less moist compared to those that had collected snow. They tend to burn better. Althought most of their heat source is dependent on the fluffy were-form of Sacred's, they couldn't be permanently stuck to the Exile. Even he had to eat, and his tastes resided in fresh, raw kills.

The snow fell moderately heavy, and his surrounding was white noise. It had been so silent that he could hear his own blood coarsing through his body in attempt to keep his core warm. Kaname glanced into the distance where a few distant mountains were, pale as the location he stood at. It had been so calm that it made the brunette uncomfortable. Of course, he never sounded this to his partners. The last thing he needed was Zero to worry in his condition.

Casting the negative thoughts aside, Kaname collected enough burning material to last them for quite a while, and proceeded back to the cave that they had made a temporary home out of.

As he trekked, a nagging sensation ate at him. He felt as if he was being watched, not by one, but several eyes. Kaname stopped in his tracks, eliminating the sounds he made from walking. He distinctly heard a shuffle in the distance behind him. It was almost inaudible, but he managed to pick it up.

Placing the wood he had collected on the snow, Kaname turned a full hundred-eighty degrees to face the shadows lurking about. The heavy snowfall hindered some of his vision, but the figures could hide no longer. He had witnessed them moving slightly the moment ha had turned around.

"Show yourself," the pureblood ordered.

His surrounding fell silent. Annoyed by the game of cat and mouse, Kaname lashed out his powers, causing the snow to stir and dispersing into the air. That was enough to aggrevate those prowling about secretly, the figures ducking away from the vampire's tunnel-view. His eyes narrowed ahead, where a shadow started to appraoch. Then, more shadows appeared, coming to clearer view as the snow settled.

Kaname kept a straight face as seven werewolves treaded up slowly. The presumed leader walking in front of the back had dark-grey fur, but with a white streak that started from its forehead and stopping at the base of its scruff. Its dull yellow eyes met with auburn ones, and Kaname watched as the leader reared up on its hind legs as its body morphed.

An older man, seemingly around his fourties, stood upright and proud. His dark grey hair had the similar white streak, and his face and body were marred with evident battle scars.

"You aren't meant to be here," Kaname started.

"You can call me Skarre," the other replied. "We will leave as soon as we get what we're here for."

"And what would that be?" In true fact, the brunette didn't need to ask. He knew exactly what the underworld race would want when they were here in this realm. It was either freedom, prey, or a bearer.

"This is my pack. We've recently separated from one that... refused the idea of retrieving the bearer. So you can see that I'm lacking my female," Skarre explained, uncaring of the fact that the vampire probably did not need to know these.

"So you're one of those wanting your own pack, but unable to fight the alpha male on your own. Is that it?" Kaname deduced easily, crossing his arms. A dark look that he received from the so-called pack leader confirmed it. "Werewolves shouldn't know about the existence of a bearer this easily... Were you one of those that had met Zero before?"

"Heh, I thought vampires were only dependent on their powers," Skarre snorted with a laugh.

_Pot calling a kettle black_, the pureblood mentally droned. He narrowed his gaze at the older man who lowered his form. Kaname recognised it as a stance meant to threaten, or preparation to fight. Sacred did it occasionally at the start of their spars.

"We don't intend to create trouble. The bearer is our only reason being here."

Anger welled up in Kaname. Skarre was obviously treating Zero as some possession to stake claim over. Now, what did this mutt think he can do? Waltz into the human realm like he owned it, and took whatever he pleased? The arrival of them within his domain was enough to annoy him; further saying that they were here to take Zero away...

Skarre stiffened up when he sensed the tension in the air. The other werewolves had their ears flicking up and down in uncertainty as they eyed the vampire.

Kaname's eyes started to glow in a shade of red as he met the dul yellow ones of Skarre's. The werewolf didn't flinch the least bit, but instead let out a grin. Skarre could feel at atmosphere thicken with pressure, like a heavy rock coming to rest on his shoulders. His pack was feeling it, but instead of feeling threatened this time, adrenaline was starting to coarse through their form in a fight-or-flight reflex. They were beginning to growl in anticipation.

"If you get in our way of us taking the bearer, we will not treat it lightly, vampire," Skarre warned, licking his lips with a wide smile.

"You will not touch Zero," was all Kaname replied before the ground before him cracked and rumbled.

* * *

-As one-

* * *

It had been a flurry of a battle. In the further distance, a lone figure was being tackled by seven larger forms that resembled nothing like humans. They charged on all fours, lashing out clawed hands and snapped out with a jaw full of sharp teeth. They howled, barked and snarled as they attempted to take down their target.

Several minutes into the fight, Kaname had grasped his right arm that hung limp and bleeding at the elbow, while his face was contorted with pain. He had never expected the fight to be this difficult, even for a disadvantage. The focus on killing the werewolves was hard when they lunged from twenty different directions. They were all toughened by their foreign blood, and though lacking the ability to regenerate rapidly, were build for their stamina to take down their opponent or prey. In this case, the pureblood being both.

Another problem he had to deal with was how resilient these creatures were to his power. Even when he had altered the pressure in the air, the wolves were hardly affected. The brunette suspected that it was due to the werewolves being subjected to constant changes in the underworld, and his powers weren't nearly delivered strong enough to render them weakened. It was tough, because he couldn't expend his energy carelessly. He internally scoffed at how he had forgotten the werewolve's strengths.

The werewolf he could identify as the pack leader Skarre was letting out low growls, evidently unpleased by the fact that the kill was dragging out longer than it should. Taking down a vampire usually never required more than three of his well-trained pack members. However, even with all seven of them against the blood-drinker, he still stands. Add in the fact that he was able to retaliate and injure some of them, Skarre was far from amused.

Giving a sharp grunt and jerking his head, his pack started to change their formation and tactics on the lone target. They started to circle Kaname, some in a clock-wise direction and the rest in the opposite.

The brunette immediately stiffened up. He didn't have to guess what would happen next. It was likely that they would all lunge at the same timing, closing off all escape routes. However, he did have a solution to that in his mind. He could disperse himself into his other form, though it would expend much of his energy. But it was the easier way out of this mess, especially since he couldn't escape on foot.

Hearing the first advance coming, naturally from the back, Kaname jumped aside, lashing out a telekinetic blast to the ground that send snow flying into the air. It maintained the distance between himself and the werewolves, which was what he truly needed to get out of this alive.

Kaname collected himself, mind half concentrating on tapping into his flight form. To ensure that it was swift, he tapped into most of his energy, feeling his soul literally splitting into several portions. Just when he thought he could flee, though...

The pureblood barely held back a cry when a sharp pain was induced from his left side. With the concentration interrupted, he regained his normal form, hacking when blood forced itself out of his lungs. Kaname came to recognise that the intervention was made by Skarre, easily identified by the white streak on the werewolf's mane. It had its jaws clamped around his ribs. Another second later, he felt his body being thrown to the ground without mercy, and his back slammed against the snow which thankfully cushioned most of the impact. It was still forceful, nevertheless, and the wind was knocked out of him brutally.

A large, furry limb descended on his side where his newest wound was, and Kaname lurched another mouthful of blood. His left hand grasped the arm crushing his body as he glared up with bloodred eyes.

The fur on the arm disappeared slowly as the size of it morphed. The amount of pressure pinning him down wasn't letting up, though. A second later, the scarred features of the older man returned, hovering over his face.

"You underestimate our speed, vampire. Did you really think dispersing would save you?" Skarre hissed out, leaning into his hand. Kaname cringed further, head slightly thrown back. His nails were already digging into the flesh deep enough to cause bleeding, but Skarre didn't let up.

"This is your loss. After you, we are killing that imperfect, then taking that bearer," the werewolf continued, and it pissed Kaname even more hearing the smug tone underneath it.

"Over my dead body," Kaname spat out.

"That works for me," Skarre grinned. His fingers dug into the brunette's side even harder, causing his victim to let out an even more delicious gasp of pain. Kaname shut his eyes tightly just as he saw a set of morphing fangs descend on him.

_Get away from him! _

A language that only the werewolves could understand echoed through the air. Kaname heard it as a loud, sharp, monstrous roar cutting through the air just as the figure above him was tackled aside. He could finally breathe properly, though rapid and shallow.

A familiar, low growl that sent chills down the vampire's spine in recognition. It wasn't from fear, but a conditioned response that was sending blood pooling in his brain and _other_ places. He shuddered against a radiating warmth, as he opened his eyes to see the underside of the Exile.

"Sacred..." The name slipped out softly.

Said individual peered down with surprisingly calming sapphire orbs. Towering over the other protectively, Sacred lowered his head to lick away the blood at the corner of his mate's mouth, as if in assurance that he was truly there. Rearing up, he let out a dangerous snarl in the direction of the pack leader.

Skarre smirked from where he stood a short distance away. He hadn't thought about meeting the Exile himself. The last time he did, though, the crossbreed was still small, almost insignificant. He could never understand why the alpha female chose to bear the litter, and raising them even.

Seeing the Exile at this age though, Skarre was mildly impressed. Sacred had out grown all of them in size, easily standing a foot taller. Those unnatural wings made him even more bigger-looking, if not intimidating. He could see that his pack was more than just unhappy with the presence of the crossbreed; it was actually causing some nervousness in the air, which he came to detest very much.

A gentle hold grasped around Kaname's neck, gently lifting the other's head off the snow. The pureblood appreciated that, since his lack of energy was causing his body's physiological regulation to fail. Thankfully, both his arms could grab the thick scruff, with his initially injured right healing a good portion by then. Kaname buried his face into the warmth as he analysed the situation around them.

The pack had started to encircle them similarly to how they did to him before. But this time, their ears laid low, caution evident in their eyes. Though the Sacred held no aura, the hostility that emitted from the Exile was enough to keep the pack at bay.

"Protecting a vampire? As expected of an imperfect," Skarre said out loud as he lowered his form. Slowly, but surely, his body began to change, joints releasing popping noises while the hair on his body lengthened to fur. A grey werewolf with a white streak took the humanoid's place on all fours, baring its fangs at his opponents.

_I'll give you a chance. Kill the vampire, hand over the bearer, and I might be kind enough to let you live on the account of your alpa female,_ Skarre growled out. He treaded on all fours, crushing the snow under his weight.

_Save your breath, Skarre. I'll make sure you pay for attacking my mate, _the Exile hissed back with a noise impossible for the canines to make. He jerked his head in the direction of another werewolf. _You're only bringing yourselves death following this foolish old man. Return to the underworld and the true pack._

_Shut your trap!_ Skarre howled out and lunged for the duo. _I'll kill that that vampire before your eyes!_

Sacred had to let Kaname go in order to intercept the attacker. Planting a hind foot forward and bracing himself, the Exile took on a head-on collision by Skarre. He managed to prevent the other from grabbing Kaname succesfully, with the latter still out of harms way beneath him. Both the werewolf and the Exile were caught in a deadlock with their hands grasping each other's shoulders. Reacting quicker and letting out a snarl under his breath, Sacred recoiled a little, only to throw off the older werewolf into the snow.

Surprise only came to Skarre after the massive strength had easily hauled him onto his back. Even before he could make another move, an inhuman hand clasped around his neck. A forceful weight was leaned into him, reversing the position he had with the vampire a mere moment ago. He was being pinned to the ground, immobilised. The Exile bared his fangs down at the other, growling dangerously.

_Regardless of the fact that you are part of the alpha female's pack... If you ever come near to mine again, you will die,_

The werewolf on the ground snarled back in discontent.

_I never knew that a ruthless killer like yourself would give second chances, _came a taunt.

Sacred didn't succumb to it, and merely tightened his grip in warning. _You can be sure that it's your last_, he snapped before letting go. He turned around swiftly, bending over to pick Kaname up. The Exile gently held the brunette around his hip and lifted him up. With Kaname semi-draped over his shoulder, he proceeded to walk in the direction where no other werewolves were blocking his path.

Skarre let out a hiss as he regained his composure on all fours. He shook off the snow caught in his fur, eyeing the Exile sauntering away. The vampire was whispering something to Sacred, but the sound of his harsh breathing from anger defeaned him. He ground his teeth hard, feeling that he had been rediculed in front of his pack. _He_ was the leader, and he will not be bested by some amateur impure filth.

_KILL THEM! _The order howled through the air.

Sacred, recognising the language, glanced behind him for a split second before propelling himself forward with his strong hind legs. Kaname yelped out a little at the sudden change of pace, reflexively grabbing a fistful of the other's fur to stabilise himself. Sacred kept his arm around him, which aided him greatly, or else he might've simply fallen off.

It didn't take long for the pureblood to register the on-goings. From his angle, he could see the advancing pack. He couldn't understand the werewolves' conversation, but that didn't matter at the moment. They had to get out of this alive, and to Zero.

"Sacred, move me onto your back," Kaname said through grit teeth. He knew his current position was hindering the Exile's ability to run at his best. His only warning was a grunt emitting from Sacred before the pureblood felt his body being jerked upwards. It was enough leverage for him to, though excruciatingly painfully, reposition himself that his body was prone on the other's back. His fingers tightened around the thick scruff, knowing it wouldn't hurt his partner.

Immediately, Sacred was dashing through the woods at a furious speed. He avoided and ducked between trees swiftly, the thick snow on the ground hardly providing any resistance. Kaname looked over his shoulder where the other werewolves were, chasing. They weren't nearly as fast, but they were starting to flank the both of them.

In his head, the pureblood calculated their odds of getting out of this. Truth be told, he had not been having proper sustenance of blood. Without a doubt, he didn't want to take it from Zero often, but neither can he take it from Sacred or risk suffering the adverse effects that were still unknown. Though there were plenty of others he could have probably taken from, he refused. Only the blood of a loved one can provide the satisfaction, anyway.

Knowing Sacred, the Exile would have been able to deal with this pack alone. However, he knew it was because of him that he wasn't staying to fight like he usually would. The crossbreed never ran from a fight. It was only because he knew that Kaname would be at risk of being killed in the process. He doubted Skarre was an individual to play things fairly.

Kaname gritted his teeth. Sacred can't be running forever, and they had to get to Zero as soon as possible, without leading the pack to the bearer.

Raising his arm, he focused his powers into the distance.

All of a sudden, the snow on the side of the nearest mountain started to form a large crack, big enough to be witnessed from where they were. Momentarily stunned, Sacred paused in his tracks. Even the werewolves giving chase stood still in their tracks, ears raised on their ends on alert. All of them watched as the snow started to shatter and crumble on the mountainside to their left.

"Run!" Kaname yelled.

Heeding his partner's cry, Sacred steered to the right and began sprinting through the woods in the direction opposite to the avalanche heading their way. The werewolves at the back started to howl in terror and of the danger, turning tail to flee from the disaster. This successfully dropped the pursuit on them.

Kaname looked over his shoulder where the avalanche supposedly was. He hadn't meant to scare the Exile, if he did, but he had known all along that they weren't in any form of danger. At the base of the mountain was a ditch where the snow would've collected, leaving them perfectly safe from it. The trick worked on the werewolves, and that was sufficient for now.

"We have to get back to where Zero is," Sacred heard the urgent tone amidst the echoes of snow rumbling down the mountainside. The crossbreed need not require being told that again.

* * *

-As one-

* * *

"Kaname! Sacred!" Zero's voice shouted the moment he saw the two emerge from the woods. Treading through the snow, he headed in the direction of where his partners were, panick written all over his face. "What in the world happened?" He half-stuttered, shocked to see the state Kaname was in. The scent of blood even before seeing them had him on edge already. He had never in his life seen the pureblood this hurt, save the occasional rough spar with the crossbreed. Even then, his wounds were never as brutal as this.

"Some werewolves broke through the Gate Wall – they're after you," the brunette explained briefly. Forcing a smile, he continued: "I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

A grunt from Sacred said otherwise, and that had Zero glaring at the brunette.

"Come on, we have to get that dealt with," the hunter urged as he led the way back to the cave.

When they were in the warmer interior of the cave, Sacred lowered himself carefully as Zero took Kaname's uninjured arm and threw it over his shoulder. He gently hoisted his lover off the crossbreed's back.

"Careful..." Kaname uttered out, in which Zero rolled his eyes to.

"If you're saying that to me, I'm perfectly alright. This isn't hindering me the least bit," the hunter scoffed, referring to his middle. In true fact, Zero wasn't going through any difficulties a full-term mother would. Hell, his abdomen was no bigger than a woman at sixteen weeks. He could still easily maneuver around. "So what's this about the werewolves and trying to get me?"

"They're after your status as a bearer," Sacred's voice sounded. The two vampires looked over at the Exile who had morphed into his humanoid form. The Exile shook his head a little, ridding his hair of the snow. "The leader of the pack is Skarre. He is part of my alpha female's pack."

Zero hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Sacred seemed to keep called his mother the 'alpha female', rather than the suited way of addressing. Nevertheless, he nodded. Both Sacred and Kaname had warned him about situations like these – about the possibility that some random persons might try to kidnap him or something. Though personally, he had been pretty smug about it. He was definitely not some princess waiting to be saved; he'd made that clear with the two of them.

"Or used to be," Kaname added, wincing as he was being placed on the sheets that had been left on the ground. "He claimed to have split from your mother's pack because of the dispute regarding Zero. Without a doubt, he intends to claim Zero as his own."

"That's just bullshit," Zero retorted back as he undid the brunette's top. He carefully peeled the shirt aside, cringing a little at some of the blood that had already crystalized in the cold. Kaname hadn't seemed too bothered about it, but his breathing was uneven, which made the bearer quite uneasy. "Looks like you've got broken ribs..." He paused, recalling something. "You haven't been drinking, have you? The blood tablets, even."

"I'll be fine. Just give it a day or two," the pureblood.

_A day or two_. That had been an incorrect time-frame for Zero to register. Under normal circumstances, it would have been a _minute_ or two. That alone had Zero furious. Ever since he could remember being on the estate, Kaname very rarely took his blood, or vice versa. Zero had lost the thirst for blood, and they deduced it was probably due the werewolf blood neutralising the vampiric side of him. Kaname was a whole different story.

Zero started to undo the coat he was wearing, pulling the zip down to the level of his chest. The moment Kaname saw that, he averted his gaze.

"Don't, Ze-"

"I'm not leaving you in this state," the hunter said firmly. "You haven't drank in ages, and you're not in a position to argue." He knelt before Kaname and pulled the collar of the shirt he wore aside. "Drink some at least. It'll put my mind at ease a little."

Kaname hated that fact that he would do anything for Zero. The pureblood glanced over at Sacred, eyes hinting the other for some backup. He truly wasn't in any form of danger despite the injuries. Kaname just needed some time for his body to mend itself, that's all.

Sacre noticed it, of course. But deep inside, he had to agree with Zero. Even during their normal spars, Kaname was tough an resilient. However, he could tell that the vampire wavered at times, though not often. Seeing the usually flawless pureblood like this made Sacred uneasy.

"Kaname?" Zero called out softly, catching the attention of the two brunettes. "You don't have to take much. I'll be fine. I don't have to take blood, remember?"

Hazel eyes softened and closed. In the end, Kaname gave in with a sigh. Slowly, but surely, leaned over to take in the scent of his partner. Zero let him, tilting his head away so the other could have better access.

The hunter stiffened for a brief moment upon feeling the hot breath against his skin. It had been a while since they had done this. Knowing that it was Kaname, though, he placed his heart and mind at ease. Even with the sensation if fangs and tongue dragging across, it only made him shudder in anticipation, and the growing urge to be bitten. His neck ached like an itch waiting to be scratched, and Zero encouraged his partner by grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling Kaname close.

A fang of his making a small cut on the skin below was all it took for the pureblood to fully give in. Zero's scent had always overwhelmed him since the start, and every minute smell of blood drove his senses wild. Only Zero's blood could cause this reaction and this yearning. Sliding his fangs through the skin, Kaname let out a low groan of satisfaction while Zero gasped out. His lover's delicious cry merely urged him on, and the brunette skillfully started drawing blood.

The taste and sensation of the life essence was heaven for the vampire. His heart was racing equally with Zero's pumping in sync. He had only taken two small gulps, but Kaname resisted the urge to drink more. Though, he was sure Sacred would intervene if he went overboard.

Pulling away just enough to be able to take his fangs out, the pureblood licked away at the puncture wounds affectionately. Zero was left shuddering in his wake after the bite. Usually there was much to expect after being bitten, but the hunter knew it wasn't the time to be fooling around. Danger was lurking about, and they had to do something about it.

"Thank you," the pureblood uttered softly in appreciation.

Zero snorted. "Idiot. It's not something you have to thank me for." He brushed aside the brown bangs shielding the other's face, giving a small smile. Out of the corner of his eyes, he witnessed the brunette's chest expand slightly under the shirt, returning to its normal shape. The bite marks were gone, leaving the skin smooth and unmarred as it normally was.

As rarely as he did it, the crossbreed mentally sighed. Kaname still held himself with high pride, and coupled with the fact that he didn't want to bring any harm to Zero, let himself take on all burden. Sacred was sure he had addressed that issue some time ago, but bad habits died hard, as they said. Anyway, Zero was the only one who could truly move the pureblood and convince him to do things. Sacred himself wasn't the enforcing type.

The Exile's senses perked up. His hearing picked up sounds which a normally calm forest wouldn't make, and his acute sense of smell caught scents that were foreign to this land. It was getting stronger by the second.

"We have to go," Sacred spoke all of a sudden, tensed. He didn't want to interrupt his partners' moment, but he had to.

Kaname and Zero glanced up at the Exile who was staring at the cave's enteryway with his eyes narrowed. It was blazing crimson. Sacred was growling under his breath. "The pack is nearby; I can smell them."

* * *

Postnote:

I'm not making Kaname look weak on purpose. Really. I mean, considering the on-goings, I'm sure Kaname wouldn't want to take Zero's blood if possible. The future chaps will definitely turn this around, of course.

Howling (Sacred and Kaname) will be written after this. Alongside with completing Flower (haha). At this point, I'm sure you're like 'wtf? When did the two get all goody-goody?'. Howling will have it all. In the meantime, I'm sorry that you have to accept how they are with each other now without knowing what had happened :(

Another aspect I would probably have to address is that sometimes my sentences are translated, or structured in like Japanese. It's not an excuse to be delivering odd sentences, but I have a tendency to do it. For example:

"You haven't been drinking, have you? The blood tablets, even."

If I were to rephrase it into the 'english' way, I'd probably have made it: "You haven't been drinking, or taking blood tablets, have you?"

Now that I've pointed it out, you've noticed, yeah? :D Haha. Hence, If my sentences seem weird or a little disconnected, it's probably because I had adapted the Japanese sentence structure. I apologise if it makes reading the fiction complicated or weird.

Lastly, if you've made it reading til this far, I gratefuly thank you. Regardless of whether you had enjoyed, disliked, found it a bore or not to your taste (anymore), I thank you for reading anyway. I welcome constructive criticism, but I will ignore those who had wasted their time complaining about how this fic should be reported, how they hate the mains being with an OC, how this is like Twilight. That latter would probably the biggest insult to me. I can write up an entire composition of the differences between Twilight and Desert Rose/As one. Trust me, I can.

Pardon my language: but not every story with a human, vampire and werewolf love triangle is fucking twilight. I'm sure there are others out there with this similar genre that is good, and not called Twilight.

Long story short: If you don't like someone's story, just please, please, please, DON'T READ IT. No one's interested in your useless banter. I'm not.

With that, I bid you all goods day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter, update! Hope you'll enjoy it. More troubles are going to brew, naturally. I wouldn't be so lenient on the boys. When was I anyway ;)

* * *

-As one-

Chapter 2

* * *

"We have to leave," Sacred announced sharply, teeth bared in the direction of the entryway. A deep, animalistic growl was escaping his chest without his own knowing, and the other two knew he could phase any time. The crossbreed's heart rate accelerated at the thought of the pack being nearby. On the usual basis, he wouldn't as so blink an eye to approaching danger. Yet, he found a reason to be anxious, as this concerned more than himself. His two mates' lives were at risk.

"Take Zero and go," Kaname said out loud as he got back on his feet. His wounds have been healed, thanks to Zero's blood. Though there was a deep, residual ache, it wasn't enough to hinder his movements. Zero beside him stood up as well, grasping the pureblood's shirt and tugging the latter back.

"No! There's no way you can outrun them!" Zero couldn't hide the fear in his tone. Hazel eyes gazed over, meeting desperate lilac ones. The voice the hunter used was full of apprehension that would've wavered the pureblood. But, alike Sacred, there was only one motive in his mind, and that was to ensure Zero's safety.

Sacred didn't fail to catch a certain flash of determination in Kaname's eyes.

"You can't fight them in this condition," the crossbreed snapped his jaw, as if in refusal. It was the exact expression when a hound wanted someone to back off, and Kaname knew of it. He glowered at Sacred, who reared up, eyes glowing as the crossbreed's gaze flicked back to the snow outside.

For Sacred, the unfamiliar sense of anxiety took over, and he was on the borderline of shifting. His vision was already turning into shades of grey. They had to sort this out quickly, before their communication drops.

"Our main priority is getting Zero out of here," Kaname seethed at the crossbreed. "You're the only one here who can do that."

"What about dispersing, with Zero?" Sacred asked quickly. The pureblood has used this skill of his a few times in their spars, hence the knowledge of it.

"That-" The pureblood paused, trying to guage his power reserve. He hadn't thought about dispersing, mostly it wasn't a task capable of being accomplished right away. However, given enough time, he should be able to execute it, though not as efficiently as he hoped. Dispersing alone would take an effort, and to 'carry' Zero along with could be rather challenging. The last thing he'd want to do was drop Zero into the pack and serve him on a silver platter. But, he knew this was probably the best way. "I think I can. It'll take a while for me to regain enough energy for it, though I won't be able to 'jump' far."

"It'll have to do," Sacred's voice was starting to waver, as his form hunched over. "I'll hold them off as much as possible. Whatever happens, don't come out. Focus on recuperating and getting out of here." He let a hiss escape, giving into the emotions. In seconds, he morphed into his were-form on all fours, dangerous snarls emitting from him. His hot breath was causing vapor to form, while the fur on his neck bristled with anticipation. Sacred straightened up, taking a single step forward when Zero stopped him from progressing further.

"Sacred," a gentle voice called out, making the beast look over to his side. Sacred's growl lessened upon seeing his mate. Zero reached out and upwards, grasping the wolf-like head between his hands. Sacred tilted his head lower, and Zero placed a kiss the other's forehead before resting his own on it. "Please, be careful. Come back to us." The now blazing crimson eyes averted from the person before him, to Kaname who approached as well.

Kaname offered a faint smile, stroking the back of his hand against the furred cheek. "I'll protect him."

A deep rumble in the large chest was the response Sacred gave, as he took the chance to give both his mates assuring nuzzles, one to Kaname's chest and one to Zero's midly protruded abdomen. Letting out a huff, Sacred pulled away, giving a brief nod before he sprinted on all fours towards the entryway. Kaname immediately took Zero's hand in his, turning away from the only way out. The cave was deep, perfect for avoiding the weather outside, but in this case, to put a good distance between the fight and them.

Zero avoided looking at the direction where the crossbreed went, opposite to theirs. His free hand went to his gun that was in his coat, confirming its presence. Fingers tightened around his hand, and Zero swallowed, returning the hold with equal strength.

It was almost surreal for the bearer, to think himself in such a position. The last he remembered, the whole was out to get rid of him, and now, they _wanted_ him. Zero didn't know if he ought to feel honored by this dreadful fact. All his life he had been the one chasing, and never to be chased. Running away like this seemed odd in the hunter's book.

Zero froze for a moment when he felt a dull pain occuring at a spot he had least expected. It hadn't been agonising, but enough to make him halt in his tracks to grasp the front of his coat. His hand tightened its grip around the other vampire's, catching his attention. Kaname immediately wrapped and arm around the hunter's shoulder to support just in case, while his other hand clasped over Zero's shielding his abdomen.

"Zero? Are you alright?" Kaname asked in concern.

The hunter nodded, about to reply when there was a sudden, skin-crawling shriek of an animal sounding in the distance. It vaguely resembled a dog's when it was in extreme pain – or in this case, the possibilty of its life coming to an end. The hunter whipped around, feeling his heart stop. Beside him, Kaname did too, peering in the same direction.

It didn't sound like Sacred, but it meant that the crossbreed had engaged the pack. The sound of the fighting that occured moments later was blood curdling for Zero, and even Kaname could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand. His engagement with the werewolves seemed mellow compared to the one he could imagine occuring at the mouth of the cave. The fights were usually ferocious and brutal, fueled by animalistic natures where remorse and guilt played no part. It was pure teeth and claws, bites and slashes without thought and without mercy.

Kaname was glad Zero wasn't there to witness it.

* * *

-As one-

* * *

The werewolf that was now dead had made a mistake of attempting to tackle the massive crossbreed on its own. Quick on its feet, he arrived at the site where the bearer was held to see the mixed blood guarding the entrance. Knowing that the goal was to get to the bearer, he charged only to find itself struck dazed when a large, clawed-hand swiped across its head with precision and timing. The blow had been devastating, causing the werewolf to be stunned on the snow. There was little time to react accordingly, until it found itself choking by the neck. Four three-inch fangs punctured the vulnerable spot where the neck met the skull on either side of its jawline; the location where scruff wasn't present to absorb the bite. All it last heard was a hiss that could never be emitted by a werewolf.

The rest of Skarre's pack could only stare at their lost when they reached, after hearing a sharp cry that concluded their pack member's death. They emerged from the trees, eyes never once leaving the sight of the crossbreed hunched over a smaller form, both figures connected near the head.

Upon seeing Skarre and his pack, Sacred released his powerful jaw from the neck of the werewolf below him. Saliva mixed with blood dripped from the tips of his unusually large fangs as blazing crimson eyes glowed in the direction of the new arrivals. A thick, red tongue licked at the blood, only coming to smear the redness across his lips even more. The crossbreed slammed a hand into the skull of the werewolf he had just killed, crushing it deeper into the snow. He almost let out a grin, indicating his victory over his first kill.

That fact did not bode well with the werewolves. Skarre's lips pulled back, baring his own set of dangerous set of teeth. That was the only warning Sacred had before the pack was set on him. The crossbreed charged as well, jaw open and ready to entrap any unfortunate appendage.

For the werewolves, their offensive tactic relied much on attempting to decapitate their opponent with their teeth, aiming for the legs and especially the joints. The best would have been to corner the large Exile, and use diversions to allow another ally to swoop in for the kill. However, Sacred had known the fighting style of werewolves much too well.

One advantage for him was due to the lack of a corner to be forced into. That way he could easily back away from a snap aiming for his limbs. Also, unlike werewolves, his attacks could and were also delivered by his clawed hands. He would swipe his claws, utilising them like a cat though with less grace. With the pack's lack of experience of knowing how to fight the crossbreed, Skarre found his allies on the short end of the rope.

Sacred tackled against the pack of six with every asset – _teeth, claws and weight_- he possessed. Despite receiving bites on less vital areas, they weren't nearly deep or decapitating enough to stop him. Usually that was prevented because the crossbreed reacted quickly to assaults, slicing his claws where their faces were. That left him bleeding at several locations, but he stood tall, roaring as he lunged at one of the werewolves which had been momentarily blinded by a wound across its eyes.

By then, it was too late for the others to defend its pack member. The defeaning crunch was loud in their sensitive hearing, and they were all frozen in their places as they watched a second body lay on the snow unmoving.

The crossbreed reared up from his kill, baring his blood-stained fangs. He even took a step forward, daring any of them to challenge him. He could already sense and tell their unease from the way they were recoiling, ears flicking forward and back in uncertainty. Even Skarre was holding back from leading another attack, reduced to growling in fury.

This time, it was Sacred who made the first move. He lunged for the remaining back with the intent of removing one or two more of its members. Like birds fleeing from the sound of a gunshot, the werewolves scattered, giving several yelps as they turned with tails between their legs. That had the leader stunned, seeing his pack retreat from fear.

_You cowards!_ He roared out, coming to face the larger, charging form. Skarre narrowed his gaze and lunged for the crossbreed, taking to the air. Sacred's jaw snapped, but missed the werewolf, and Skarre managed to latch onto a mouthful of scruff. He held on tight, mentally grinning with satisfaction as a hoarse sound escaped the other, indicating pain. However, that was short-lived when he felt sharp objects rake against his chest, causing him to howl and release the neck in the process.

Sacred threw his massive weight against the slightly smaller werewolf, sending him sprawling into the snow. This time, it was he who did the circling, allowing his bared fangs to threaten Skarre who scrambled back to his feet. They both ended up treading through the snow in an anti-clockwise fashion, maintaining a fair distance between each other. Snarls were taunting the other for the first move, while fur on their necks bristled in anticipation.

The crossbreed made the first move, not wanting to waste more time than he should. With the lack of experience fighting an Exile, Skarre hadn't expected one of those wings to expand and stab forward with the single clawed tip. He flinched back, which allowed Sacred to bring down a more lethal weapon - his claws. Skarre howled, frantically shaking his head because of the wound he had sustained across his eye. Blood splattered to the ground, staining the snow a fine shade of red.

Momentarily blinded, Sacred took a lunge with his jaw open, aiming for the throat, but Skarre managed to avoid the attack at his vulnerable spot. Instead, the fangs sank into the junction where his shoulder and body met. This time it was the werewolf which was able to land a scratch over the crossbreed's less protected chest, pushing him away at the same time. They dislodged from each other, and Skarre clamped his jaws around Sacred's lower arm.

A hiss escaped the Exile, and in reflex tried to tug his arm away. However, the jagged teeth only sunk deeper, and Sacred had to slash at Skarre with his other hand. Skarre avoided the attack and backed away, only to be stunned at a sudden force being slammed into him. Even before he could react, Sacred had the werewolf pressed under the weight of his hands, jaws about to severe the arteries of the neck when he heard Zero's voice.

Though almost inaudible, Sacred heard it. He raised his head up from Skarre, ears pointed in the direction of the cave. Sacred growled low, feeling the rush in his blood to go find his mate. The desire to protect Zero overrode the temptation to kill Skarre, and the crossbreed abandoned his fight, darting straight for the cave. In his mind, the thought of another werewolf having slipped past his watch and going into the cave made a dreadful feeling in his chest. Kaname was there to protect Zero, yes, but what if there were more werewolves that the duo couldn't defend themselves? They were sure to kill to vampire.

Skarre let out a snarl as he watched the mixed blood flee from the scene. He had heard the bearer as well, and he licked his lips in anticipation. The pained cry was music to his heard, attracting him further. It made him even more excited and motivated to attaining his goal.

Shuffling back onto his feet, he growled at the inability to put too much weight on his front foot. His shoulder was burning from the pain due to the deep bite. Nevertheless, he had to move, rally his back and plan their next move. And this time, he knew for sure the next assault will be in his favour. He would strike when and where they were at their weakest.

* * *

-As one-

* * *

Zero panted, hard. His hand clutched the front of Kaname's top, where he was laying against the other's chest for support. The other hand was over his abdomen, feeling the flesh under it convulse sharply. Kaname, whose one hand was holding onto Zero, could feel the unnatural contraction through Zero's hand where it was.

The brunette grit his teeth, cursing at the 'perfect timing' for everything to occur. First, the werewolves, and now Zero's potential birthing. Though, it was possible that the former was causing the latter via stress. Cruel as it were, he knew werewolves could subconsciously induce their birth if need be, either to save the young or themselves. Premature births wasn't an issue, but who knew what could happen to Zero. He was only human.

When Kaname heard the heavy thumping of running footsteps, he carefully shifted away from Zero, leaving him against the cave's wall. His rapid heartbeat deafened him as adrenaline, fueled by the need to protect Zero, disallowed him to properly identify the approaching figure. The only objective that ran through his head was to kill the intruder.

Sacred, of course, never expected his own partner to be the one attacking. He barely avoided a set of black talons from being driven into his skull upside his head. The crossbreed backed away a few steps, hissing at the brunette who stood on defensive. He didn't mean to, but when the vampire had seemingly intervened his approach to Zero, his ingrained nature to defend his mate kicked in.

Everything had happened within seconds: Kaname nearly stabbing the Exile, and Sacred propelling forward to snap at the brunette with his dangerous teeth. Both attacks were avoided without casualty, thankfully, and the two faced each other in a stand-off. Their minds were clouded with the need to protect Zero.

"What the... hell are you two... doing?" The hunter's voice suddenly growled out, though sounding more like a groan. From where he was, he had witnessed the entire scene. The two were throwing murderous looks at each other, and Zero would have smacked them stupid if it weren't for his current condition.

Zero's words seemed to have snapped the two non-humans out of the defensive trance against each other, peering over at him. Tossing a fleeting glance at the mixed blood, Kaname cleared his throat and regained his composure. Sacred licked his chops, slowly but surely walking over to Zero. He gave a slight nudge to Zero's cheek, and the latter grabbed the thick scruff near him, pulling the heated body close.

"Is the pack gone?" He asked softly, speech hindered mostly due to the pain.

The crossbreed let out a grunt, and his head lowered. The wings on its back started to retract into the body, while fur shrunk in length and hands and feet reconfiguring in their shapes. When a brunette stood in place of the creature, Zero's eyes widened at the sight of how battered the Exile was. Scratches and bites marks with occasional bleeding was adorned all over the other's body.

"They're gone, for now. I didn't manage to kill Skarre, though," Sacred replied. His gaze flickered over at Kaname who came to kneel by Zero's other side and had placed a hand over the one on Zero's abdomen.

"That's a comforting thought," the hunter grunted with sarcasm. He felt the pain let up a little, and he breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Skarre won't be back for a while. He's wounded."

"So are you," the brunette pointed out. Out of all the injuries he could identify on the crossbreed, the one on his lower arm seemed to be the most serious.

Sacred peered down at the wounds he could see, mostly on his arms and chest. There were probably other wounds on his back and especially the neck, due to the slightly stinging sensations. He shook his head, paying no mind to them.

"We have to leave this place," Sacred announced. "We have to find another place suitable."

"Leave, but where?" Zero responded, sounding almost panicky.

"We should head back to the estate. There's shelter and protection there," Kaname suggested.

"No!" The hunter scrambled to his feet, capable of doing so now that the pain in his middle had subsided. "We can't! What if the werwolves attack everyone at the estate? It'll cause an uproar. The other hunters will know and-"

The pureblood stood up, a hand of his going around the back of Zero's neck. "It's for your safety. Skarre won't stop unless he's dead. 'Giving up' is not in the books of the werewolves. They will see to the end that either you are theirs, or they are dead. That's just how things run for them," Kaname said, briefly glancing at Sacred to see of the latter wanted to put his two cents.

Sacred nodded, aggreeing that Kaname had just said was true. That was the truth that made the situation a whole lot more complicated.

"I don't..." Zero started with an utter, eyes cast on the ground. "I don't know if I can hold on long enough..."

That had Kaname frowning a little. He took Zero's arm in his hand, tugging a little. "What do you mean?"

The hunter's lilac eyes met concerned hazel ones, and Zero let his head fall forward against the brunette's shoulder. A slight hue of red spread across Zero's cheeks, though Kaname couldn't see as the face was hidden. "I don't know exactly... but I can _feel _that... it's going to happen very soon."

"What is...?"

"His birthing," Sacred offered, to clear the cofusion. "Intuition."

"And a werewolf's intuition is never wrong..." Kaname trailed off, wrapping his arms around the smaller figure before him. Not that Zero was a werewolf, but for Zero to have such a deep gut feeling, it was probably true. "Out the pan and into the fire."

Kaname and Sacred watched as Zero eventually fell asleep on the makeshift bed made out of blankets and quilts, seemingly exhausted. The brunettes flanked the bearer on either side, with Zero sleeping on the pureblood's thigh. Sacred was lying in a position highly awkward for a human, on his stomach and his elbows. He semi-spooned against the hunter, legs pressed against the latter's under the blanket.

Sacred licked at the wound he had sustained on his lower arm, removing a slightly frosted layer of blood from it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Kaname gently stroking the long, silver hair of Zero's, easily threading through the smooth locks. Where he sat against the wall, long legs stretched out, he could see Zero's contented sleeping face. Hazel eyes raised to meet with calm, sea-green ones before Sacred continued his own task of cleaning dried blood from his arm.

"What are we going to do?" The pureblood questioned softly.

"I'll look for another den later. Skarre knows of this place, and it's easy for him to track it back to us."

"Zero likes this place a lot," Kaname mused slightly, smiling down at the sleeping figure.

"I do, too," Sacred replied in all honesty. He watched as Zero shifted, coming to snuggle against Kaname more. The Exile pondered for a moment before morphing, coming to re-settled around Zero's back. A wing of his spread over his two mates, shielding them from the cold. With the bigger size, he could rest his head right next to Kaname on the cold ground, but he didn't mind.

The pureblood, using his left hand, started to reciprocate his right that was pampering Zero in his sleep. He stroked the broad forehead first, before sliding his hand to the back of the small ears, scratching there. Sacred let out a low rumble in his chest, displaying his content.

If Kaname knew better, Sacred would have resembled more of a pet than a partner. Of course, it was proven time and again that it wasn't the case, and the Exile was far from amused by the title. Sacred's thinking was caught between an animal and a human. Not quite one, but enough to be different that it wasn't the other. It was amazing how they got this far, together.

Above all, they had Zero to thank – it was the boy's request of wanting the both. Kaname didn't think it was possible for Sacred and he to get along in the long run. Vampires and werewolves mixing was unheard of, and most certainly not the human realm vampires. The idea of a crossbreed, a vampire _-pureblood, no less- _and a human as a pack was a ridiculous notion to anyone's eyes. Had this happened in the underworld, he didn't even think _exile_ would cut it.

A loud exhale in the form of a snort escaped Sacred, catching Kaname's attention. When the latter glanced down, the sea-green eyes seemed to tell him to stop thinking so much. Sacred had noticed it when the brunette had stopped his fingers. At first, he thought it was Kaname having fallen asleep, but when he peered upwards he saw the pureblood simply staring at the ground unmoving, he knew Kaname was lost in in thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking," Kaname admitted. He was responded with a low, disapproving growl. "Alright, I'll stop."

Satisfied, Sacred curled up a little, letting his head rest on the side instead. With this new position, Kaname stroked a cheek instead, giving the chin a good scratch.

The only way Zero can be truly safe was if they killed Skarre, and send the rest of the back scurrying back to the underworld. Knowing that the Exile would grouch again if he found out Kaname was thinking, the vampire closed his eyes this time, pretending to sleep. Mentally, he sorted out the plans and measure he could take to ensure that Skarre would be dead, and they alive.

Morning came, and Zero stirred to the slight chill creeping on his skin. He groaned unhappily at the absence of a heat that was usually present. He registered a set of fingers stroking through his head, and Zero peered upwards into gentle, hazel eyes.

"Where's Sacred?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"At the entrance. He's keeping watch for any changes," Kaname replied. "Are you hungry?" That was the standard question that the brunettes found themselves asking a waking Zero.

"Famished, especially after yesterday." Zero scooted off Kaname's thigh, sitting and stretching his back before looking around. Nothing seemed to be amiss, and he was glad.

Kaname helped Zero up and they both walked towards the entrance of the cave which was some forty yards away, through the winding tunnel. True enough, Sacred in his were-form was situated at the mouth of the cave, standing tall. His ears flicked at the sound of his mates approaching first, only turning to look over when Zero called his name.

The hunter grasped the large, furred head between his hands when Sacred lowered it to greet the bearer. The crossbreed nuzzled the side of Zero's neck, while the latter buried his face into the warm fur and taking in the scent he was so used to. Kaname smiled a little when Zero yelped as a cold nose started snuffling the the buttons of his coat, trying to pry through the material to his abdomen. Zero gave the snout a hard shove, knowing it wouldn't hurt the Exile anyway.

Sacred huffed at his loss, turning his attention to Kaname and offering the same gesture, minus the attempted invasion of the coat. The pureblood merely chuckled at the ticklish, hot breath by his ear. If it weren't for the fact that Skarre's matter was situated at the back of his mind, he would've come to enjoy the beginning of this day like any other.

Everything was calm, bright and lively this morning. Too calm for his liking.

* * *

Moving along weeee...

Wonder what happens next. Take a guess.

Btw, the story profile pic is the three of them. It's small and unclear, but you can find the link to my tumblr where I have posted up other stuff. And feel free to PM me if you wish to see all those embarrassing doodles I've done between Sacred and Kaname -coughsmexcough-

There's also a pic of Skarre and Sacred side by side, just for reference, in my profile page :)


End file.
